


What Goes Bump in the Night

by Hibaakaiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Sub Sam, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibaakaiko/pseuds/Hibaakaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is, unfortunately, left on his own in a ratty little motel room for the night.  Sitting in the dark the angel comes up with a way to keep himself busy until his friends return.  Only...Sam returns earlier than expected and interrupts a very privet moment.  Senseless sexual adult violence ensues.  Nothing but smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Bump in the Night

The room was dark save for the shaft of soft moonlight that slipped between ratty motel curtains. Cas wasn't too sure which part of the country they were in but Dean and Sam had gone out for the night and left him here alone. He had watched the sun set through the small gap in the curtains after they had left and he had watched the full moon glide into the heavens wondering when they would be back. He was lonely.

Sam had invited him along (always more polite than his brother Dean). But Castiel had never found the pleasure in alcohol and women, not like the boys had. Even that one time with April had been...well it hadn't been too bad but neither had he really enjoyed it. The stabbing afterwards didn't help him think of sex in a positive light.

He let his eyes slide shut. There were things he could do to keep himself busy until his friends returned. In fact being alone right now might be a good thing. He hadn't groomed his wings in weeks and even though they were so damaged he wouldn't be able to fly on them for decades to come, they still needed care. Grooming was something that was privet like bathing or masturbation. It was hard to get time by himself when the Winchesters always needed him. This was his first quiet moment in over a month.

Large velvety black wings sprouted from his back filling the room. He was careful not to flex them the way he wished. The bones were cracked and broken from his recent fight with Metatron and with his grace still trying to recover he couldn't repair the damage. To stretch his wings now would only cause more pain and possible breaks.

Castiel started towards the base of one wing, hardly able to reach the battered joint on his own. He managed to shake loose the dead down along the appendage without too much trouble. The first feathers were dusty and crumpled from disuse and abuse. But they were firmly in place and after a few passes with his fingers he had them looking much better.

It always took hours to brush over every feather and even longer to milk the oil glands and slick the dryer of his feathers so that they would not die and fall out. He was half done with the second wing when the door opened allowing more moon light into the grungy room.

The angel didn't notice his focus completely on a painful bald patch where Metadick had ripped out a fist full of feathers. The scabs were still fresh and if he wasn't gentle they would break open and begin bleeding again. “Damned it,” He muttered his fingers running over a feather that had been broken in two. It didn't hurt but it had to be removed and it wasn't quite ready to fall out on its own. He gripped it and snarled as he ripped it out blood blooming where it had been.

“Wings....”

The word snapped Castiel's attention away from his work. There in the doorway, lit from behind by the light of the moon was a Winchester. Castiel could smell alcohol from where he sat studying the silhouette. The broadness of the shoulders told him that this was Sam. Castiel felt himself blushing from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. He pulled his wings back despite the pain, “I...uh....” He felt like he had when Gabriel had caught him exploring his vessel's sexual organs for the first time.

Sam stepped into the room and closed the door behind himself. “Dean...uh...found someone to shack up with for the night...so...” The younger Winchester's words slurred.

“You're drunk.” Leave it to Castiel to state the obvious.

“Maybe...just a little.” He said moving away from the door his eyes bright liquid pools of chocolate in the glow of the moon light. “Can I...touch them?”

Cas was startled not sure what Sam was asking at first then he realized that he hadn't let his wings phase back into the celestial plane. They fluttered a little of their own accord and Castiel winced as broken bones ground against each other. “Sam, that isn't something...”

He never got to finish what he was going to say as Sam was suddenly in his personal space a single finger stroking down a glossy black feather right at the first joint of his wing. The sensation was like liquid heat spreading down his wing and into his back. A small groan escaped his lips before he realized just what he was feeling.

“I've never seen your wings before...”

Castiel reached out and took Sam's hand before he could touch the feather again. “Sam, our wings are sensitive and touching them...is something that only lovers or close family members do.” There was a shift in the eyes that were gazing down at him but Castiel couldn't tell what it meant. Human emotions still eluded him from time to time even though he had experienced them first hand.

Sam raised a leg moving to kneel with his knees on either side of Castiel's hips.

The heat from before was back shivering down his spine and into his loins. Just as Castiel had suspected, he was feeling lust burning through his veins. His breath became caught in his throat and Castiel couldn't even manage to choke out the question that was trembling on the tip of his tongue.

“I'm not family?” Sam said softly his free hand moving around to find where wing joined back. He massaged it with firm finger tips leaving aching heat in their wake.

“Yes but...” Sam's fingers were strong and calloused rubbing against the grain of the down that faded into human flesh. Castiel had never felt anything quite like it before in his long long life. He found that he had been gazing at the tattoo on Sam's chest since the man had climbed into his lap. When had Sam even lost his shirt? He shifted his gaze up. “You are human and...”

Hot wet lips crashed against his and Castiel felt as if he were falling, tumbling backwards through endless space. The temperature had been perfect in the room before but now the area felt as if the air had caught on fire. Cas could feel a trickle of sweat forming on his temple. Sam smeared it into his hair as his strong hand broke free from Castiel's grip to explore.

“Kiss me back, don't make me feel like an idiot here.” Sam mumbled against Castiel's lips his nails raking over Castiel's scalp sending little shudders of amazing pleasure dancing through his vessel.

Castiel knew very well that men often laid with other men. He, and his father (of course), had never felt that it was wrong. If two men truly loved one another than the act of sex was just a demonstration of that deeply felt emotion. He had never expected to become engaged by another male...

“Cas...I was just joking, if you don't want to...” Sam started to pull back.

Too much thought, not enough action. Castiel stopped Sam from retreating, pulling him in hard for a rough kiss. His hands were trembling as he let them slide around Sam's middle and then up his back. Muscles rippled under his finger tips thrilling his senses with the new sensation. Something hard was starting to press against his stomach and he broke the kiss to glance down. “Sam...”

“You know how long I've wanted you?” Sam moaned pressing his hips forward rubbing the growing hardness in his pants against Castiel's stomach again....and again. “So fucking handsome...and your lips! They were MADE to be wrapped around a cock.” The heat increased to the point that Castiel was sure he was about to combust on the spot and it was the look on Sam's face that had the mercury rising fast. “When you groaned as I stroked your wing...can't pretend any more Castiel. I NEED you.”

Their lips slotted back together and Castiel found a slick tongue tracing the seam of his mouth He opened up under Sam, melting against him and moaning into the deepening kiss. The taste of alcohol was strong but there was a flavor under it that had Castiel's heart racing in his chest. Like the first breath of clean spring air or the first bite into an extremely fresh persimmon. He chased after Sam's teasing tongue wanting more.

When Sam pulled away Cas whimpered in disappointment his hands clutching at the broad shoulders he had always admired. “Why did you stop?” He questioned his eyes slowly opening to gaze up into Sam's stormy eyes.

“Need to breath Cas,” Sam said with a chuckle. Then he was unbuttoning the dress shirt Cas had borrowed from Dean and the angel had to swallow hard. If there was a perfect specimen of man Sam Whinchester was it. He gazed over the exposed span of Sam's flesh in awe. Of course he had seen both men naked before but he had never paid close attention before now and soon his naked flesh would be pressed close to Sam's.

“Oh,” Was all Castiel could manage to say his brain drowning in all that muscular perfection. Blue eyes traveled down to tight abs that were just a prelude to what was probably the most beautiful cock on the surface of the earth.

“See something you like?” Sam tipped Castiel's head up with his forefinger wanting to look upon the face of an angel in lust.

Castiel licked his chapped lips and had to nod when the words wouldn't form. Without warning Sam was up and out of Castiel's lap leaving the angel trembling. Castiel jumped too his feet too, “What...did I...did I do something wrong?”

The half naked man smirked and shook his head. Reaching out Sam yanked Castiel close kissing him breathless before he pushed off the trench coat the angel favored. It came off as if those black feathered wings weren't there at all. It was quickly followed by the tie, dress shirt and under shirt. “Just want to move things along.” Sam climbed back into bed flopping down on his back before he brushed his long shaggy hair out of his face. “Come here.”  
Sam's voice was thick and gravely the perfect mixture of pure male and sex god, and if Castiel said it didn't affect him he would have been a dirty dirty sinner. Pulled in like a ship to a siren, he climbed into bed and crawled towards Sam.

Steady, gentle hands reached out to sooth over Castiel's painfully broken wings. “Does this hurt?” He asked sad eyes reflecting the true generous and selfless soul that Castiel loved so much.

“No,” In fact the gentle touches to the few feathers that he had left had him gasping and needy. “Not when you touch them. Feels very ah good...”

Those teasing hands left his wings and grasped at his hips tugging Castiel forcibly into their owner's lap. The angel's wings flexed and flared despite the pain it caused, keeping Castiel balanced atop Sam. Brown eyes met blue and time seemed to crystallize between the two beings. Castiel knew at once where the lust had suddenly sprung from. He shared many similar moments with Dean but Dean had never..

Cas let his eyes flutter shut as Sam pulled him down for a tender kiss. Distracted he didn't notice Sam's steady fingers unbuttoning his pants, pushing the zipper down and tugging at his last remaining garments. “SAM!” He gasped hips bucking forward. Suddenly there were two cool hands cupping his bare ass cheeks, squeezing and massaging. Unable to support himself on trembling, quickly liquefying muscles, he collapsed forwards onto Sam's chest. “Aaah Sam.”

“If I were to lay you out on your back, would it hurt your wings?” Sam asked sounding breathless his hands leaving Castiel's amazing ass to run slowly up over the angel's back. It earned Sam a full body shiver from the celestial being.

“No shouldn't.” He whined arching into ever touch Sam gave him. The words fell from his mouth without thought as to their meaning or arrangement. His nerve endings were fried, ever sensation overpowering now that those hands were grasping him firmly. When he was pushed over onto his back, he hardly even noticed. All reality was suspended until Sam stopped running his callused fingers over his goose pimpled skin. “Noooo” He cried his voice breaking those hands cruelly retreated.

Sam yanked Castiel's slacks off tossing them aside before considering the plain white boxers that blocked his view. A wet spot was quickly forming on the front of them. They too were tugged off roughly and forgotten about. Eye contract was made and a silent agreement was made to never stop touching again. All Castiel could do was swallow hard falling back against the bed as Sam's tongue made first contact and hands resumed their exploration.

Electrical storms did not contain as much power as that one muscle had. It circled the tip of him sending bolts of pleasure rocketing through every molecule of his being. Cas was struck mute his hands scrambling to find purchase in Sam's long hair. He tried not to tug as Sam worked his way down from his pre slicked head to his well trimmed pubic hair. Pushing himself up enough to watch, Cas found Sam gazing up at him with hunger in his eyes. That look alone set off fireworks that burned and fizzled across his dick and into his balls. “Saaam,” Castiel panted massaging Sam's scalp with his fingertips.

Tongue was replaced by red hot lips kissing and teasing their way back up the same, familiar path. Sam opened his mouth as he neared the summit, lapping up dribbles of sticky mess like a cat who had found a spattering of cream. “Fuck Cas,” Sam rasped pressing a kiss to Castiel's thigh before he shifted to his knees and pulled away again. “The sounds you make.”

Head spinning Castiel tried to make sense of Sam's third retreat only to find the drunk hunter undoing his pants. Cas licked his lip and sat up fully cock twitching hard as denim and cotton were pushed down well muscled thighs. Sam was thick and uncut, straining upward from a thick patch of auburn curls. Castiel could feel his eyes grow wide at the sight before him. Wild stallions couldn't have been better hung. The talented hand that had squeezed one of his ass cheeks earlier now ran languidly up and down hard flesh. “Castiel,”Sam moaned softly knowing that the angel was watching him as he touched himself. “Did you ever hear me and the noises I make? I'd kneel like this on the bed while Dean was in the shower. Fuck into my hand and moan your name as I imagined all the obscene things I would do to you and your vessel.”

The words were dirty but sounded like a Catholic confession coming from Sam's lips. Cas hadn't the words to reply with, the only sound escaping him was a strained moan as he reached for the moose of a man. He was so aroused it hurt to the very core of his vessel and all Sam was doing was kneeling there masturbating! Man kind truly were the cruelest of creatures.

Sam seemed to speak the language of desperate, horny angels though as he batted Castiel's hand away, still grasping his dick he moved to hover over Cas' dick. “I pictured you cuming down my throat most of those times. I want you to fuck my mouth tonight, Cas.” Another sinful confession that had Castiel reeling.

“Y-yes,” Castiel spluttered fisting a trembling hand into Sam's sweat slicked hair. Sam didn't complain about the rough treatment, or waste any more time, he opened his mouth and took the head of his friend's cock in swirling his tongue over all the most sensitive spots he could find.

His vessel was shaking apart around him begging to thrust up into the liquid heat slowly devouring him. Cas ignored the urge eyes drinking in the sight of Sam between his legs. The way his muscles strained as he stroked himself faster. The way his hair glistened in the moonlight, it was the most beautiful...

Sam gave a keening moan and Cas went blind, mind melting as his own pleasured moan escaping his throat. He couldn't help the way his hips jerked up when Sam gave another long low moan around him. “J-just like that!” Surprised by Castiel's demand and the way the angel tugged hard at his hair, Sam lost his rhythm. “Please,” Castiel sobbed hips trembling to a stop, Sam's pause giving him enough time to gather his wits about him. “Feels so good.”

Sam's free hand grasped the angel's hip as he started to bob on Castiel's cock humming and sucking. He wanted to make the angel loose control like that again, wanted him to thrust hard into his mouth and down his throat. When he didn't get a wild cry or that cock pressing deeper into his mouth, “Don't.” Sam whined lips hardly leaving Castiel's slick fevered flesh as he pulled off his length. He had stopped stroking himself his whole body twitching at the effort it took him. “Please Cas. You won't hurt me, just...”

The desperation in those words were on par with the desperation Castiel had felt seconds before when Sam wasn't touching him. He looked down at Sam and caught his eyes. Nearly all the hazel was gone, devoured by Sam's pupils. “Please.” Sam whispered breath sending sparks of lust dancing under Castiel's skin.

Grasping Sam's chin Castiel urged Sam up onto his knees. He took hold of both of Sam's hands kissing their knuckles before he gently pushed the hunter onto his back. “If you really want this...” Castiel said stroking fingers against Sam's cheek. “This would be a better position.” He straddled Sam's chest leaning forward over him, cock hanging like forbidden fruit before the hunter.

Sam's large hands grasped Castiel's hips tugging him down as the angel guided his cock into Sam's eager mouth. They both moaned into the heated air. Cas could feel how Sam shifted to get more comfortable under him. He grasped the cheep, padded headboard for balance his other hand finding its way back into Sam's hair. Sam tugged and Cas gladly went thrusting into him as he tugged at silky strands of hair.

He wasn't going to last long. The new position somehow aloud Sam to take him deeper than he had before. Sam was taking full advantage. Castiel cried out nails digging into the ugly headboard at the first sensation of muscles tightening around him. How was that even possible? Cas looked down gasping at the sight of Sam's lips warped tight around the base of him. He let his hips twitch at the sight pulling back and pressing right back in when Sam squeezed his hip.

Castiel's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Every thrust in Sam would swallow around him and moaned. Upon nearly pulling out of that hot wet mouth Sam would flick the tip of his tongue against Cas' sensitive head. He sped up forgetting about possible bodily harm to Sam and the consequences of angelic strength left unchecked. Cas' hand left the tangled mess of Sam's hair bracing against the old screeching mattress. “AH!”

Sam did something indescribable with his tongue and Cas lost the last of his control but Sam didn't stop him and it seemed the faster and rougher Cas fucked Sam's mouth the faster Sam would stroke himself. Was the hunter getting off on this? Sam's grip suddenly got iron tight on Cas' hip, “Sam,” Cas whimpered the sound of the headboard splintering drowning him out. Did he do something to hurt him? Cas felt something hot splatter across his ass drawing a gasp from him. Oh...OH Sam was...

Just the thought of Sam taking pleasure in what he was doing to him...the way he moaned wantonly as he buried himself in that tight throat...

Without warning Sam grasped Castiel's balls and rubbed his thumb over the angel's sensitive perineum. His orgasm hit him hard. “YES!” he choked out back arching wings spreading wide knocking over a table, lamp and spilling books everywhere. Castiel's head was spinning muscles still contracting as he shot his load down Sam's willing throat. Lost in pleasure for a long moment Cas tried to catch his breath and process the deluge of intense sensations washing over him. He only came back to reality when Sam tapped his hip. With Sam's help he managed to lay himself out on the bed. All his senses seemed to muddled in cotton as the pleasure faded but the warmth of Sam curling around him brought his brain back online.

“Good?” Sam asked with a soft chuckle.

“Yeah.” He sighed deciding to flex his grace and fix the mess he had made. On second thought he drew the blanket up over them too. He shifted to look at Sam, “I've never felt like that...it's never felt like that before.”

“You keep saying stuff like that and my ego will be as big as Dean's soon.” Sam sighed into a chaste kiss. Wrapped in the warmth of Sam's arms and delightfully exhausted from the physical exercise, Cas found himself dozing in the silence that stretched between them. “”You had only been with girls though, right? So, maybe this feels better because it was with a guy.” Sam yawned breaking the silence for a moment before the settled back down into sleepy snuggling.

The door opened and the light flicked on blinding Cas as his eyes flew open. He squinted towards the new comer. “Dean?” Cas asked surprised to see him standing there. “What are you doing here?”

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Castiel's good feelings and relaxed muscles disappeared faster than his grace had. He could feel Sam smirking against his neck and it only made his cheeks burn a brighter shade of red. What this must look like to Dean.

“Not my fault that you came back. You said I had the room to myself, I took advantage. What happened to big boob Betty, or whatever her name was?” Sam gave a yawn snuggling closer to Castiel as if he were showing off the fact that he had drawn the angel into bed before Dean had. Cas could feel a brotherly fight about to break out. It was making him very uncomfortable.

“Rosalie, her name was Rosalie. And...ew! Really Sammy? Do you WANT to kill me?” He turned the light off again and closed the door choosing to stay in the room when it was clear he didn't want to. Dean cursed as he ran into something in the dark. “I'm going to shower, and if I come out and find you two...uh...you better not DO anything while I'm here or I'll murder both of you.” The bathroom door opened and the light came on. Dean was clearly grumpy and possibly even a little jealous.

Sam started to giggle, “Castiel...want to drive Dean insane?” He asked his voice carrying a certain note of mischief that Castiel had only ever heard in Dean or Gabriel. As soon as the door closed Sam was pushing Cas over and pinning him to the bed.

“SAM!”

 


End file.
